Au service de sa Majesté
by Link9
Summary: Préquel à la trilogie "Hermione Bond" : comment Hermione Granger a-t-elle été recruté au MI6 ? Comment est-elle devenue la célèbre agent secret qui a fait trembler l'organisation Quantum ? Et surtout, comment s'est-elle attirée les foudres des criminels sorciers les plus dangereux de Grande Bretagne ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hey hey !

En attendant le retour de notre crossover OUAT/Harry Potter, voici une petite fic sortie de nos tiroirs pour vous faire patienter !

Il s'agit du préquel de la trilogie "d'Hermione Bond" qui sera composé de 5 chapitres.

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Comme d'hab, rien à nous, tout à JK Rowling et Ian Flemming

* * *

 **AU SERVICE DE SA MAJESTE**

Chapitre 1 :

 _1er juillet 1997_

Hermione s'était faufilée à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour gagner le parc. Elle savait ce que dirait sa Directrice de maison si elle la trouvait dehors, surtout en ces temps troublés, mais elle devait se rendre sur la tombe de Dumbledore.

Arrivée devant la pierre blanche, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et contempla l'inscription de la tombe. Albus Dumbledore, 1881-1997

Son regard se brouilla et elle s'essuya les yeux sur sa manche. Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant qu'il était mort ? Comment affronter Voldemort sans le plus grand sorcier du monde à leur côté ?

\- Si les mangemorts ont réussi à vous tuer, quelles chances avons-nous de sortir vivants de cette guerre, professeur ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Elles sont minces, c'est une évidence, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et regarda avec inquiétude le professeur Bibine qui se tenait debout devant elle.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendue, professeur. Je... je suis désolée d'avoir enfreint le couvre-feu, je...

\- Granger, je ne suis pas là pour vous retirer des points ou vous faire un sermon.

La Gryffondor soupira, relâchant la tension qui crispait ses épaules, et reporta son attention sur la tombe. Bibine s'assit à côté d'elle et arracha un brin d'herbe plus haut que les autres.

\- Vous savez ce que vous allez faire l'année prochaine ? demanda le professeur de vol.

\- Je doute pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, fit la jeune femme, dépitée. Avec la mort de Dumbledore et l'anarchie qui va s'emparer du Ministère, je...

\- Vous allez partir avec Potter et Weasley pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort ?

Hermione la regarda, soupçonneuse. Comment Bibine pouvait-elle savoir ce que le trio s'était dit plus tôt dans la journée ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, poursuivit Rolanda.

\- Il vaut mieux que je retourne dans mon dortoir, répondit la Gryffondor.

\- Vous serez en sécurité. Suivez-moi, Miss Green, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Comment son professeur de vol était-elle au courant de son vrai nom de famille ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

Rolanda posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et l'emmena en direction du Saule Cogneur.

\- Une amie qui va vous aider, fit placidement Bibine en se penchant, chatouillant une racine.

L'arbre bougea mollement, leur laissant accès à un passage.

\- Il n'y a pas de loup-garou dans la cabane, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en avançant dans le couloir sombre.

\- Un loup-garou ? répéta Bibine. Non, pas en ce moment. J'espère pas ! dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Le professeur de vol poussa la porte et entra la première dans la cabane, suivie d'Hermione. Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume qui semblait être hors de prix, les attendait, frappant les touches d'un minuscule pc portable qu'il tenait d'une main.

\- Je suis à vous dans quelques instants, marmonna-t-il en lisant rapidement un document.

Puis, il frappa encore trois touches, ferma le pc pour le poser sur le lit défraichi, et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui serrer la main.

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger. Je suis M.

\- M ? M comme dans les James Bond ?

\- Exactement, lui sourit l'homme.

\- C'est une blague ? reprit la Gryffondor.

\- Vous verrez par la suite que le MI-6 manque cruellement d'humour. Surtout depuis le départ de Dumbledore. Donc, pour répondre à votre question légitime, non, ce n'est pas une blague. 001, vous lui expliquez ?

\- Miss Granger, la montée de Voldemort pose énormément de problèmes… ce qui est un euphémisme, j'en conviens. Dumbledore nous a avertis assez tôt, en début d'année dernière pour être précise, et il nous a alertés sur la forte possibilité que Voldemort ait constitué des horcruxes.

\- Cette forte possibilité s'est avérée, reprit M. Et il nous a confié qu'il demanderait au jeune Monsieur Potter de se charger de les détruire.

\- Je ne veux pas vous offenser, commença Hermione, mais le professeur Dumbledore se méfiait du Ministère et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il vous ait fait ses confidences.

\- Tout le monde se méfie du Ministère, répondit M.

\- Surtout en ce moment, ajouta Bibine.

\- Mais le MI-6 n'appartient pas à proprement parlé au Ministère de la Magie, enchaîna M.

\- Nous dépendons en grande partie du Ministère de la Justice moldue, expliqua Bibine.

\- Et il va nous falloir batailler dans les mois qui suivent pour garder cette dépendance ou indépendance selon le point de vue, conclut M.

\- Ok. Admettons que je vous crois. Voldemort est une menace pour la sécurité intérieure. Et de ce que j'ai compris, le MI-6 s'occupe des attaques extérieures. Donc, pourquoi n'est-ce pas le MI-5 qui s'occupe de Voldemort ?

\- Dumbledore est venu nous trouver car il a travaillé un long moment pour le service. Et je n'ai jamais dit que le MI-6 allait se jeter dans la bagarre, répondit M. Je suis venu vous proposer mon aide matérielle et vous offrir un travail à la fin de cette sordide histoire.

\- Dumbledore était un agent secret ?

\- Oui, le fameux 007 version sorcier. Vous voulez que je vous garde le numéro au chaud ? proposa l'homme.

\- Moi ? Devenir le prochain 007 ? Non, je ne crois pas, rit nerveusement Hermione.

\- C'est pourtant lui qui m'a parlé de votre potentiel, dit doucement Bibine.

\- Euh...

Hermione faisait aller son regard de l'homme à la femme, ne sachant plus dans quel univers elle évoluait.

\- Pour revenir à mon prochain périple, relança-t-elle en secouant la tête, vous avez parlé d'une aide matérielle ?

M sourit, ouvrit son pc portable et se connecta à un site de fournitures agréé par le Ministère de la Magie. Puis, il fit signe à la jeune Gryffondor de s'approcher et lui sourit.

\- Matériel de camping dernier cri. Ca vous tente ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

* * *

 _Juin 1998_

Hermione attendait sur une table d'examen de Sainte Mangouste, son bras gauche recouvert d'un bandage.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et la brune posa un regard fatigué sur la personne qui entrait dans la petite salle.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

\- Bonjour, M.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Vidée.

M acquiesça et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Vous vous en êtes sortie au-delà de mes espérances. Déjà double zéro ! Félicitations.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous attends le 1er septembre 2013 au Ministère à 8 heures. Vous demanderez aux hôtesses d'accueil Monsieur McVeigh.

\- C'est noté, souffla la Gryffondor.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss Granger ? demanda gentiment M.

\- Et bien, puisque vous proposez... Vous m'avez aidée à envoyer mes parents en Australie. Vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent à Londres, avec leurs souvenirs ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, Miss Granger.

M se dirigea vers la sortie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bien joué, 007, dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira profondément. Elle avait hâte qu'on lui retire cette cicatrice. Ensuite, elle trouverait un lit dans lequel se vautrer pour la prochaine semaine.

Un médecin finit par arriver, une pochette en carton dans les mains. Il la posa à côté de la brune et retira doucement le bandage.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec horreur.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura la rouge et or.

L'interne nettoya l'avant-bras avec douceur puis se saisit de sa baguette.

\- Vous voulez me raconter ? fit-il doucement en s'attaquant au S de l'injure gravée dans la chair. Ca restera entre nous. Et ça vous fera du bien, faut que ça sorte.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de contenir ses pleurs, et respira profondément.

\- Nous étions partis il y a plusieurs mois de cela, pour trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort...

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans le salon des Granger. Helen tenait sa tasse à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres, tandis que Wendel allumait un joint.

\- Désolé, mais ça mérite bien ça, se justifia-t-il en regardant sa fille debout, les mains dans le dos.

\- Tu veux vraiment être agent secret ? reprit sa mère. Et tu commences ta formation à la rentrée ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement, cachant ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient nerveusement entre eux.

\- Agent secret comme James Bond ? reprit son père. Avec flingues, belles bagnoles et jolies femmes ?

\- Jolies femmes ? répéta Helen, décrochant enfin un sourire.

\- Ou hommes tendance mannequins, dit rapidement la brune. Et puis, je vous rappelle que j'ai un copain.

\- Ah oui, Ronald, marmonna Helen en reniflant.

\- Oui, Ronald, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, on sort ce soir.

\- Vous pourriez... dîner tous les deux ici, demain soir ? proposa Wendel avant de tirer sur son joint.

\- Oui, je ferai mes lasagnes, ajouta sa mère.

\- Le mot magique ! Je lui demande et je vous tiens au courant.

Elle attrapa sa veste et la passa.

\- Si tu ne rentres pas trop tard, ça te dirait de regarder un... James Bond avec ton vieux père ? badina Wendel.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Hermione.

* * *

Il était près de huit heures du matin et Hermione se dirigeait avec appréhension vers l'accueil du Ministère de la Magie. Elle se planta devant une jeune sorcière qui discutait avec sa collègue.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur McVeigh, dit la brune d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Hmm... McVeigh... McVeigh... fit pensivement l'hôtesse en cherchant dans un gros bottin. Dunkan McVeigh. Je l'ai trouvé ! Vous prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4ème sous-sol, il viendra vous chercher.

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit dans l'ascenseur. Elle se trouva coincée entre plusieurs sorciers qui bavardaient et une chevelure familière s'engouffra avant que les portes se referment.

\- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Harry, ça va. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je commence aujourd'hui chez les Aurors. J'ai attendu ça tout l'été, répondit le Survivant en jouant des coudes pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Et toi ?

\- Formation chez les langues de Plombs, murmura-t-elle.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, recrachant trois sorciers, et deux autres montèrent.

\- Comment va Ginny ? demanda la brune.

\- Pas trop le moral. Elle voulait par retourner à Poudlard, mais tu connais Molly... Enfin, je la verrai à Noël, soupira Harry. Et Ron ?

\- Je le vois ce soir, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Ouais, ce serait super. Bon, me voilà arrivé. On se téléphone ! Bisous !

Harry se faufila entre les fonctionnaires et s'engagea dans le couloir du deuxième sous-sol.

Hermione atteignit enfin son étage et se retrouva dans un petit couloir désert. Au bout, une unique porte blindée. Le battant grinça en pivotant et un homme apparut sur le seuil.

\- Miss Granger ? Venez je vous prie.

La Gryffondor rejoignit celui qui devait être McVeigh qui referma la porte derrière elle. La rouge et or se trouva dans un nouveau couloir avec à son extrémité une autre porte blindée, cette fois dotée de ce qui ressemblait à un scanner. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua plusieurs caméras au plafond. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que faisait du matériel moldu au Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Bienvenue au MI-6, Miss Granger, fit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Je suis Dunkan McVeigh, alias 002. Je vous emmène voir, M.

\- Il n'a pas un nom de famille ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si, mais on ne le connait pas. Secret défense, un truc du genre, répondit Dunkan en posant sa main sur le scanner.

La porte s'ouvrit et pria muettement Hermione de pénétrer dans l'antre du MI-6.

\- Votre formation commence à 8h30, fit-il en traversant un open space où se trouvaient déjà des sorciers qui travaillaient sur ordinateur, un mug de café posé à côté de leur unité centrale.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'objets moldus, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Oui, la magie ne suffit pas pour assurer la tranquillité de la Grande-Bretagne, sourit 002. Bien, derrière cette porte, vous trouverez le boss.

\- Je vous revois après ?

\- Non, je pars pour l'heure au Kosovo. Mais je serai de retour la semaine prochaine. Et, au fait, ma femme attend de vos nouvelles.

\- Votre femme ?

\- Minerva McGonagall. Portez-vous bien, Hermione ! lança le sorcier avant de s'éloigner avec un geste de la main.

\- McGo est mariée ? murmura la brune, étonnée.

Elle secoua la tête et poussa la porte menant au bureau de M. Quelque chose lui disait que sa première journée au sein du MI-6 lui réservait encore bien des surprises.

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard_

Hermione déboula en trombe dans le restaurant du Ministère. Elle attrapa rapidement un plateau repas, balança des victuailles au hasard, paya en quatrième vitesse son repas et gagna la grande salle. Elle chercha du regard Harry qui, la repérant, lui fit signe de la main. La brune se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de son ami qui avait quasiment fini son entrée.

\- Désolée du retard, fit-elle, contrite.

\- Pas grave. Tu as l'air crevé, dit Harry avant d'avaler une fourchetée de salade.

\- La formation, souffla-t-elle. Quoi de neuf ?

\- J'ai vu Ginny ce week-end, y'avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il, tout sourire.

\- Contente pour toi. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle compte les jours jusqu'aux Aspic. Et, après le match Serpentard/Gryffondor, elle a été approchée par l'entraîneur des Flaquemare.

Hermione eut un sifflement admiratif.

\- La classe, ajouta-t-elle, impressionnée. Elle va rejoindre Olivier. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? demanda Harry en coupant son steak.

\- Tu aimais le Quidditch. Pas de regret de ne pas faire carrière dans ce sport ?

\- Non, je voulais être Auror, arrêter les mages noirs... Mon petit hobby d'adolescent est maintenant une activité rémunérée ! dit-il avant de rire.

Il mangea quelques haricots verts et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux noisette.

\- Donc, Hermione Granger, Langue de Plomb... fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Et oui.

\- Qu'est devenue ta passion de la défense des elfes de maison ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Je te jure que je n'en aurai jamais chez moi ! répondit Hermione, la main sur le coeur.

\- En parlant de chez toi, j'ai appris par Ron que tu ne voulais pas emménager tout de suite avec lui.

\- Nous y voilà ! soupira la brune. C'est trop tôt. Je ne sais pas où cette relation va nous mener et...

\- Et tu préfères garder tes distances tout en lui mentant sur ton métier, susurra Harry en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa paume.

Hermione arrêta de couper son poisson et dévisagea son ami.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'es pas chez les Langues de Plomb. Officiellement, oui, c'est ce que dit le registre du Ministère, mais des nouveaux du service que j'ai croisé dans la salle de sport m'ont affirmé qu'Hermione Granger était inconnue au bataillon. Alors ?

La brune regarda autour d'elle et se pencha au-dessus de la table, invitant son ami à en faire de même.

\- MI-6, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de son amie.

\- MI-6 ? Nous n'avons qu'un chiffre de différence, ma chère, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser et de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais, sourit Hermione.

\- Tu as passé ton évaluation psy ? demanda le Survivant, retournant à son repas.

\- Cet après-midi. Pour fêter le milieu de la formation. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, au début.

\- Ca donne quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Tu vas adorer... Au fait, tu as reçu l'invitation de Molly pour Noël ?

\- Oui, j'y vais avec mes parents.

\- Ils ont accepté ? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Non, parce que pour leur première et dernière rencontre avec les Weasley, tu sais, au début de notre deuxième année, ils avaient l'air... comment dire, déboussolé par Arthur.

\- Non, t'inquiètes pas. Ils avaient fumé avant de prendre le métro et ils étaient stone, c'est tout.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans un des bureaux du MI-6 et y trouva un homme en blouse blanche qui essuyait consciencieusement ses lunettes. A la vue de la nouvelle agent, il se leva pour lui serrer la main et lui indiquer la chaise en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Nous allons passer une petite heure ensemble pour faire le point sur la première partie de votre formation et voir si vous êtes apte psychologiquement à entamer la deuxième partie.

\- Ca me va, fit la Gryffondor en se détendant légèrement.

\- Je vous propose de commencer par de la libre association. Je vais dire un mot et vous allez répondre la première chose qui vous passe par l'esprit. Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui, répondit la rouge et or en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien. Commençons. Enfant ?

\- Adoption

\- Arme ?

\- Pistolet.

\- Cible ?

\- Abattre.

\- Mariage ?

\- Chaînes.

\- Poudlard ?

\- Magie.

\- Bataille ?

\- Rangée.

\- Mangemort ?

\- Lestrange.

\- Bellatrix ?

\- Classée... répondit posément Hermione.

\- Parfait, très bien, fit le psy en prenant une pochette cartonnée.

Il l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une plume.

\- Voulez-vous me raconter votre année hors de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione le dévisagea et le psy lui sourit.

\- Juste une fois, après, personne ne vous en reparlera.

\- Ok. Après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et moi avons décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard...

* * *

Hermione avait fait transplaner ses parents pour le Terrier. Ils parcoururent le petit chemin de terre enneigé menant à la maison biscornue des Weasley, serrant contre eux leur manteau. La brune allait grimper les marches incertaines menant à la porte d'entrée quand sa mère l'arrêta.

\- On a un cadeau pour toi, fit-elle doucement.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, sourit la rouge et or en désignant les gros sacs que son père portait.

\- Un cadeau qu'on ne veut pas t'offrir devant tout le monde, chuchota son père.

Helen sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et le tendit à sa fille.

\- Maintenant que tu es grande, il est temps pour toi de récupérer le reste de l'héritage de ta grand-mère. Elle voulait que nous te donnions son appartement de Birmingham. Elle savait combien tu l'aimais.

\- Mais... j'ai déjà... enfin, vous savez, murmura la jeune femme. J'ai récupéré les biens de...

Wendel posa ses sacs et lui caressa la joue.

\- On sait, assura-t-il. Mais on se disait que tu ne voudrais pas y retourner tout de suite. Et maintenant, tu es assez grande pour avoir ton propre foyer.

\- C'est vrai mais... Avec l'internat, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu, alors je comptais rester encore quelques temps avec vous.

Helen serra sa fille dans ses bras et lui sourit.

\- Tu restes autant que tu veux ma chérie.

Wendel sortit un joint de sa poche et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- On a le temps, on a dix minutes d'avance ! se justifia-t-il.

La Gryffondor roula des yeux et le moldu actionna son briquet pour prendre une grande bouffée.

\- Allez, on va passer une bonne soirée ! lança-t-il gaiement en passant le joint à sa femme.

\- Ouais, j'espère... souffla Hermione.

* * *

Le repas s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, et Hermione souriait à la vue d'Harry et Ginny qui se dévoraient des yeux.

\- Ca va, Mione ? demanda Ron en posant sa main sur celle de sa petite amie.

\- Bien, merci. Le repas était délicieux.

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! dit Molly en débarrassant magiquement la table.

\- Déjà ? s'étrangla l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor.

Il devint rouge cramoisi et se leva solennellement. Il fouilla nerveusement dans sa poche devant les regards médusés de l'assistance. Il finit par en extirper un écrin et Hermione sentit son ventre se faire la malle.

"Non, non, pitié. Tout sauf ça !" gémit-elle intérieurement alors que le roux se tournait vers elle, le regard brillant.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, mon amour, me feras-tu l'honneur de...

* * *

AHAH ! Alors... que va demander Ron ? Les paris sont ouverts !

En attendant la suite qui arrivera la semaine prochaine, on vous fait plein de gros bisous !

Sygui et Link9


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey hey !

Après une longue semaine d'attente, voici enfin LA demande de Ron ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

\- Hermione, ma chérie, mon amour, me feras-tu l'honneur de... vivre avec moi ?

L'écrin était ouvert, une clé reposant sur de la soie rouge. Tous les regards étaient maintenant posés sur Hermione et la jeune femme se demandait s'il était possible de prendre la fuite à toutes jambes. Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux, un sourire timide éclairant son visage et la rouge et or sentit son coeur se serrer.

"Ouf, c'était pas la bague ! Merlin merci, ce n'était pas une bague ! " songea-t-elle en respirant profondément, sentant le sang circuler à nouveau dans ses veines.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron, dont le visage commençait à reprendre des couleurs normales.

\- Et bien, je...

La brune tourna légèrement la tête et lança un regard suppliant à ses parents. Wendel se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Euh... vivre ensemble euh... comment dire... c'est pas...

\- Vivre ensemble avant le mariage est interdit dans les coutumes moldus, coupa Helen.

\- Ah ? fit Ron, interloqué.

\- Et on ne peut pas faire une entorse à cette règle ? demanda Molly.

Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire et tenta de conserver son air impassible.

\- Non, non, c'est une... sacro-sainte règle que voilà ! continua Wendel. Il faut respecter le temps des fiançailles.

Molly se pencha à l'oreille de son mari et Harry entendit la matriarche dire : "Ils ont vraiment des coutumes bizarres mais soit !" avant de se redresser et de sourire aux Granger.

\- Et combien de temps doivent durer les fiançailles, dans votre monde ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Un an, répondirent en choeur les parents d'Hermione.

\- Délai non compressible, ajouta Helen. Sinon ça fait mauvais genre, vous comprenez.

\- Pas sûr, fit Arthur, mais bon, d'accord ! Ron, la prochaine fois, c'est pas une clé que tu dois offrir, mais une bague, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure pour son fils qui acquiesça.

\- Bon, ne perdons pas de vue que c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Et si nous buvions un peu de champagne avec ? demanda Molly pour changer de sujet.

\- Je vais chercher les bouteilles, fit Harry en se levant.

\- Je vais t'aider, ajouta rapidement Hermione.

Elle attrapa son ami par le bras et le traîna dans la cuisine. Elle ferma doucement la porte et se retourna d'un bloc pour toiser le Survivant d'un regard noir.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! souffla le rouge et or en levant les mains.

\- Tu étais au courant ! siffla la Gryffondor, les poings serrés.

\- J'ai essayé de le dissuader jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mais en vain ! Ginny a même planqué la clé avec Georges mais il l'a retrouvé avant que tu arrives. Ca aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu te demander en mariage.

Harry alla ouvrir le frigo et sortit quatre bouteilles.

\- Je sais, j'y ai tout de suite pensé en voyant l'écrin, marmonna Hermione, se laissant tomber sur une chaise et pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, j'ai cru que t'allais tomber dans les pommes.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour arranger ça ? gémit-elle.

Harry lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- Il t'aime vraiment et il veut partager sa vie avec toi. Tu devrais être flattée.

\- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est trop tôt pour moi. Ca fait à peine 6 mois qu'on sort ensemble.

Le Survivant se pencha et embrassa la joue de la rouge et or.

\- Ne lui fais pas perdre son temps, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

La brune frotta sa joue et le foudroya du regard.

\- T'aurais pu te raser...

* * *

Trois mois que Noël était passé, trois mois que ses parents lui avaient fait gagner en jouant les pires des conservateurs. Avec le recul, Hermione souriait en repensant à cette soirée. Un café dans sa main gauche, elle posa la droite sur le scanner de la porte menant au MI-6.

Elle traversa l'open space, posa son gobelet sur son bureau et ôta son manteau. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et alluma son unité centrale. Hier, elle avait passé l'examen final et les résultats devaient tomber dans la matinée. Si elle avait réussi, M officialiserait sa promotion au grade de double zéro et elle deviendrait alors le commander Granger, agent 007.

Elle posa ses pieds sur la surface boisée, se pencha légèrement en arrière et croisa ses mains sur sa nuque. Elle bailla largement, laissant sa fatigue s'exprimer.

\- Est-ce une position convenable pour un futur double zéro ? fit une voix grave.

Hermione ouvrit un oeil pour voir un de ses collègues, Jack Fielding, s'asseoir sur un coin de son bureau.

\- Petite nouvelle va devenir grande, à ce que je crois. Enfin, ce n'était que la formation. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu donneras sur le terrain, se moqua gentiment l'agent secret.

\- Si j'y vais. Tu sais quand vont tomber les notes ?

006 regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules.

\- Pas avant une bonne heure, je pense. Tu sais quelle nounou ils vont te refiler pour tes six premiers mois ?

\- Aucune idée... Tu avais eu qui, toi ?

\- Dunkan, répondit Jack. Sauf qu'il était plus jeune à l'époque. Mais là, je doute qu'il ait le temps de prendre une bleue sous son aile. Jiao est aguerrie, mais elle sera pas de retour avant trois mois. Elle est au Japon. Rolanda doit réintégrer le service sous peu. Elle n'a plus besoin de surveiller ton ancien bahut, maintenant que Voldemort est ad patres. Elle finit l'année et bon retour au bercail !

Il soupira grandement, prit le mug de sa nouvelle collègue et but une gorgée sans y être invité.

\- Nous sommes en sous-effectif. M doit encore recruter quelqu'un, mais je doute que ça se fasse cette année. Tu veux mon avis ?

\- Tu me le donneras de toute façon, rétorqua Hermione en récupérant son mug.

\- J'pense qu'il va t'envoyer sur une petite mission tranquille sans chaperon, histoire de te dépuceller...

\- Dégage, Jack.

La porte du couloir menant au bureau de M s'ouvrit et le chef du Mi-6 passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Granger, vous pouvez venir ?

Hermione se leva, lissa nerveusement les pans de sa veste et suivit son supérieur jusqu'à son bureau. M prit place et invita la Gryffondor à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Félicitations, vous avez réussi les tests, commença M.

Il attrapa deux parchemins et les posa devant la nouvelle agent.

\- Voici votre nomination au grade de commander, 007. Et ici, votre ordre de mission. Je vous envoie en Pologne. A Varsovie, plus précisément. Nous avons des intérêts économiques là-bas et nos gars de la surveillance pensent qu'un attentat se prépare.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir sa sacoche et en sortit un dossier qu'il tendit à Hermione.

\- Monsieur Gregor Riska est un fabriquant de bombes artisanales. Un mercenaire Albanais qui vend ses services au plus offrant. Vous partez demain matin. Notre antenne locale vous attend et vous donnera tous les renseignements complémentaires pour votre mission. Vous attrapez ce type, vous l'emmenez à notre QG et on se charge du reste.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Passez voir Q pour qu'elle vous donne l'équipement de base. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione se leva, salua son supérieur d'un geste de la tête et ouvrit la porte.

\- 007, je vous ai promue alors que vous êtes loin de l'âge requis. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

La brune ferma l'huis et, une fois seule dans le couloir, s'autorisa à une petite danse pour manifester sa joie. Puis, retrouvant la dignité qui sied à sa nouvelle fonction, elle regagna l'open space.

\- Alors, cartons à faire ou champagne à déboucher ? demanda Jack, toujours assis sur le bureau de la brune.

\- On boira un coup la prochaine fois, faut que j'aille retrouver Q.

\- Tu es officiellement 007 ! Félicitations ! Viens, je t'emmène la voir, j'suis sûr que t'as jamais foutu les pieds dans son labo. Tu vas voir, c'est dément !

* * *

Le téléphone d'Hermione sonna alors qu'elle arrivait chez ses parents. Elle gara sa vieille CX, coupa le contact et décrocha.

\- COUCOU MA CHERIE ! T'AS VU ! J'AI REUSSI A T'APPELER ! cria Ron.

\- Parle moins fort, fit Hermione en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis content d'y arriver enfin. Ca te dirait de diner avec moi ce soir ? On a fait une excellente journée dans notre magasin de Pré-au-Lard, et je voudrais fêter ça avec toi.

\- Ok, pas de soucis, mais je devrais rentrer tôt, je dois partir quelques jours pour le boulot.

\- Ah ? Tu pars où ? demanda le rouquin.

\- En Irlande. Les Gobelins demandent des nouveaux droits et j'y vais avec la délégation du Ministère.

\- Harry sera avec toi ?

\- Non, tu sais qu'on n'est pas du même service.

\- Ouais, mais ça me rassurerait de le savoir avec toi. Bon, on dit 19 heures ?

\- Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

\- Je t'aime, Mione.

\- Oui... moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et se massa la nuque, le regard vague. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus sympa avec Ron. Après tout, il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer. Doux, gentil, prévenant... Enfin, pour le moment.

\- Y'a pas de raisons pour que ça change, sourit-elle.

Elle quitta sa voiture et rentra chez ses parents. Elle grimpa les escaliers pour gagner sa chambre, et fit rapidement sa valise. Une fois prête, elle la descendit dans l'entrée et alla prendre une bière dans le frigo. Elle s'installa contre le plan de travail et laissa ses pensées dériver. Sa première mission. Enfin, elle allait enfin retourner dans le feu de l'action et, accessoirement, gagner un peu d'argent.

Ses parents avaient raison, il était temps qu'elle prenne son envol. Glasgow n'était pas si loin pour eux, et elle pourrait toujours transplaner. A moins que la carrière de double zéro soit aussi lucrative que Dunkan le lui avait laissé entendre, auquel cas elle pourrait prendre un appartement à Londres.

Elle entrouvrit sa veste et regarda une fois de plus l'enveloppe de secours que lui avait donné Q. C'était un paquet de pognon. Elle soupira, souhaitant n'en avoir jamais besoin.

* * *

Helen aimait sa fille adoptive plus que tout au monde. Aussi, son coeur s'était gonflé de fierté quand la brune lui avait appris qu'elle avait réussi ses examens, devenant pour le coup Commander Granger. Mais vite, la joie avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. La brune partait en Pologne pour quelques jours. Dieu savait ce qui l'attendrait là-bas.

Elle se posta à la fenêtre du salon et poussa légèrement le rideau. Elle vit sa fille sur le perron, embrassant doucement Ronald. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Là aussi, elle craignait pour sa fille.

* * *

Malgré le froid glacial de ce mois de mars, les gens se pressaient au marché de Varsovie. Les locaux faisaient leurs courses, négociant âprement le moindre achat, tandis que les badauds observaient les échoppes, emmitouflés dans leurs grands manteaux d'hiver.

Gregor Riska déambulait dans cette foule, sa main serrant la lanière de son sac à dos. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et se planqua derrière le stand d'un boucher. Il posa à terre son sac et fit mine de refaire son lacet. Puis, il glissa la main dans la besace pour régler le minuteur de sa bombe quand il sentit le canon d'une arme pressée sur sa nuque.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Gregor, chuchota une voix de femme. Tu vas te lever doucement, les bras écartés, et me suivre gentiment. Faut qu'on cause, toi et moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Riska.

Il se redressa, les mains levées, puis se retourna rapidement en flanquant une droite dans le visage de son agresseur qui tomba dans la neige. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était une jeune tout juste majeure. Il eut un sourire ironique, attrapa son sac à dos et partit en courant. Il aurait l'occasion de la replacer selon les souhaits de son commanditaire, sauf si cette petite pucelle mettait la main sur lui.

* * *

\- Mais quelle idiote, grommela Hermione en se relevant, une main gantée sur sa joue, le manteau couvert de neige.

Elle ramassa son bonnet qui était tombé, le replaça sur sa tête et se mit à la poursuite du malfrat. Elle l'aperçut quittant la place du marché pour pénétrer dans un vieil immeuble. Elle se faufila à travers la foule puis, tirant sa baguette magique, pénétra dans le hall. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et gravit les marches deux par deux. Arrivée en haut, elle remarqua un vasistas ouvert et se contorsionna pour passer à travers à son tour. Elle monta sur le toit et aperçut son poseur de bombe qui avançait comme il le pouvait sur les toits enneigés de la ville.

\- Je vais t'attraper, fils de pute... grogna la rouge et or.

Elle jeta un sort antidérapant à ses chaussures et se mit à courir. Elle accéléra en voyant Riska sauter du toit pour atteindre une maison en contrebas. Elle l'imita, et la réception fut rude. Elle reprit son souffle puis sa course. Elle allait à nouveau sauter quand Gregor tira un coup de feu, détruisant la tuile qui lui servait d'appui. Hermione perdit son appui et son élan mais réussit néanmoins à s'accrocher à la grille ouvragée d'un balcon qu'elle enjamba. Elle courut jusqu'à une gouttière qu'elle escalada, retrouvant le toit. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis repéra Riska.

Elle récupéra son pistolet niché au creux de ses reins et se remit à courir, ne voulant perdre du vue le mercenaire.

Ce dernier finit par se laisser tomber dans une cour fermée et se réfugier dans un bâtiment gardé par deux soldats. Hermione abattit les deux gardes, gagna à son tour l'intérieur de l'enceinte pour pénétrer dans la demeure.

"Oups..." songea-t-elle en remarquant une plaque qui indiquait "Ambassade d'Albanie".

Elle suivit Riska jusque dans un bureau au premier étage et lui tira dans la jambe. Le fabriquant de bombe hurla en s'écroulant au sol, ameutant les salariés de l'ambassade. 007 le souleva par l'épaule et, récupérant le flingue que Gregor avait à la ceinture, lui en colla le canon sur la tempe.

\- Qui est ton boss ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sortiras jamais vivante d'ici.

\- Toi non plus si tu ne me réponds pas. Qui est ton boss ?

L'Albanais lui jeta un regard de défi et la Gryffondor pressa la détente. Après un dernier tressautement, le corps dans vie de Riska gisait sur le sol. Hermione lui fit rapidement les poches, récupéra son téléphone portable qu'elle glissa dans son manteau puis, un pistolet dans chaque main, entreprit de sortir de l'ambassade.

Elle quitta la pièce et tira sur le groupe armé qui se dirigeait vers elle au pas de course. La réplique arrive vite, et 007 se mit à couvert contre le mur. Des balles sifflaient dans tous les sens et les impacts détruisaient le plâtre de son abri. Elle traversa la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette, des flammes apparaissant de nulle part pour lécher la moquette et le papier peint. Puis, elle défonça la vitre, créant un appel d'air et sauta par la fenêtre pour gagner le muret d'enceinte. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, se laissa tomber pour gagner la rue adjacente et s'éloigna.

Elle prit le téléphone portable de Riska et parcourut rapidement les derniers appels et les SMS. Un nom revenait souvent et elle fronça les sourcils. Qui était le Chiffre ?

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

M quitta la salle de réunion du comité de surveillance du Ministère de la Justice. Dunkan le dévisageait, inquiet, car il n'avait jamais vu son supérieur aussi furieux.

\- Mais pour qui se prennent-ils ? Par Merlin, je rends compte au Premier Ministre et même lui n'est pas assez bête pour demander ce que nous faisons ! pesta le chef du MI-6. Avez-vous déjà vu une telle brochette d'hypocrites doublés de couilles molles ? Ils ne s'inquiètent de ce qu'on fait que si on est filmé en train de le faire !

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, il fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit une balle antistress qu'il malmena.

\- Et par Merlin comment Granger peut-elle être aussi stupide ! Je flatte les ronds de cuir pour qu'elle devienne double zéro et elle fête ça en faisant brûler une ambassade et en tuant un de leur ressortissant ! Elle a perdu la tête !

Il se retourna vers Dunkan et sa voix grimpa légèrement dans les aigus.

\- Et où est-elle, bon sang ?

Les doigts de M s'enfonçaient à intervalle de plus en plus rapide dans la mousse de sa balle et Dunkan baissa les yeux.

\- Dans le temps, quand un agent commettait une erreur aussi patente, il avait l'élégance de se terrer dans un trou et de ne jamais en sortir. Je regrette vraiment la guerre contre Grindelwald...

* * *

Harry se prélassait dans le canapé de son studio quand son téléphone sonna. Il baissa le son de la télé et décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Harry, c'est Hermione.

Le Survivant se redressa, surpris d'entendre son amie.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Faire cramer l'ambassade d'Albanie, t'es dingue ?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas coopérer.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est le bordel. Faut que tu rentres. Ton chef veut te souffler dans les bronches.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, y'a des photos de moi partout buttant un mercenaire ?

\- Non, t'as de la chance. Ca a filtré chez les moldus mais la Gazette du Sorcier n'en a pas parlé. Il y a un entrefilet dans le Chicaneur mais personne ne le lit. En plus, les images sont floues, on te reconnait à peine. Et ton boss a filé un faux nom aux journalistes moldus qui voulaient des détails. T'es où ?

\- A l'aéroport de Gatwick.

\- Tu veux passer la soirée à la maison ?

\- Ron est au courant du... bordel ?

\- Non, et je ne compte pas le tenir informer.

\- Ok. Je fais un saut chez mes parents et je vais voir M. Tu peux me rendre un service?

\- Si ça peut te permettre de laisser les ambassades tranquilles, oui.

\- Je te donne un numéro de téléphone, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves les différentes localisations pour les dernières soixante-douze heures.

Harry attrapa un bloc et un stylo, puis nota les chiffres.

\- Ok, je vais au Ministère. Je te tiens au courant.

* * *

M pénétra dans son bureau, sa tasse de café à la main, et se figea en découvrant Granger qui faisait une réussite.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gonflée, lâcha M en posant sa tasse pour ressortir sa boule antistress.

\- Désolée, fit Hermione en posant une dame sous un roi. La prochaine fois, je flinguerai d'abord la caméra de surveillance.

\- Flinguez-vous vous-même, pesta le chef du MI-6 en allant s'installer dans son fauteuil. Vous êtes rentrée dans une ambassade, ce qui est la seule interdiction dans votre métier. Et pourquoi ? Pour tuer un pauvre type. Je voulais l'interroger, pas l'assassiner !

\- Il n'allait pas desserrer les dents. Alors, je me suis dit que ça ferait un fabriquant de bombes en moins dans le monde.

\- Justement, seulement un de moins ! Je veux avoir la visibilité complète sur le financement d'un réseau terroriste et vous dégommez un fabriquant de bombes à la con ! Bravo, quel exploit ! Grâce à votre stupidité, nous ne saurons jamais qui l'a engagé et pourquoi !

Il souffla et but une gorgée de café.

\- Je me doutais que c'était trop tôt pour le double zéro, soupira-t-il. Faites-moi plaisir, prenez quelques vacances, faites-vous oublier, pendant que je calme le jeu. Car certaines personnes haut placées réclament votre tête et mon supérieur me pousse à la leur donner. Est-ce clair, 007 ?

Hermione sentit son portable vibrer et y jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était un texto d'Harry qui disait seulement "Vienne".

\- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème, fit la brune en ramassant ses cartes pour se lever. Dites-moi quand je pourrais refaire surface.

\- Granger, appela M tandis que la jeune femme poussait la porte. A l'avenir, ne rentrez plus jamais dans mon bureau sans y être invitée.

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

En vous souhaitant une excellente week-end en attendant de vous retrouver mercredi prochain !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey hey !

Comment va par ce temps pluvieux ? ^^

Sans plus attendre, la suite des aventures d'Hermione la flingueuse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Avec l'AMEX fournie par le MI-6, Hermione avait réservé une suite dans le luxueux Hôtel Bristol, en plein coeur du centre ville. Une fois ses valises défaites, elle prit une longue douche dans la sublime salle de bain. Enroulée dans un peignoir d'une douceur exquise, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Harry.

\- C'est moi, t'as du nouveau ?

\- Oui, répondit le Survivant. Il va y avoir un gala de charité demain soir dans les salons de réception de l'hôtel. Tenue de soirée exigée et le droit d'entrée s'élève à cinq mille livres.

\- M ne va pas être content. Tu es sûr que le Chiffre sera là ?

\- Lui ou un de ses représentants.

\- Parfait. Reste juste à trouver la tenue idéale. Je te tiens au courant.

Elle raccrocha et appela le room service.

\- Bonjour. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver un confectionneur de smoking sur mesure ? Oui... attendez, je note... Vous avez les horaires d'ouverture ? Parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Elle s'habilla rapidement puis quitta sa chambre pour gagner les rues de la capitale autrichienne.

* * *

Le tailleur, sa retoucheuse et les deux vendeuses étaient aux petits soins pour Hermione. En réalité, les deux vendeuses tentaient d'attirer l'attention de la brune pendant que celle-ci admirait dans le miroir le travail en cours de réalisation. Le tailleur avait rapidement jaugé les besoins de la jeune femme et sur la base d'un smoking masculin, il avait fait des merveilles. La chemise blanche empesée, correctement ajustée avec des pinces poitrine, lui faisait un buste d'enfer. Le pantalon, assorti d'escarpins aux talons aiguilles, lui donnait une longueur de jambes à faire se damner le dernier Serpentard pour une Sang de bourbe. En passant la veste, Hermione ne put retenir un sourire pour sa silhouette. Heureusement que Ron n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Ce sera prêt pour quand ?

\- Fin de semaine, répondit le tailleur en finissant de lisser le smoking sur les épaules de la brune.

\- Trop long, demain soir.

\- Pas possible, jolie mademoiselle, ce serait du sabotage !

\- Pour un mauvais tailleur sans doute, répondit la Gryffondor en lui décrochant un sourire.

\- Pour un tailleur qui a beaucoup de clients autres à satisfaire aussi, ronchonna l'homme en croisant ses bras par dessus son ventre bedonnant.

Hermione lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à descendre du podium d'essayage. Elle laissa ses doigts un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la paume moite de l'Autrichien avant de se diriger vers sa cabine.

\- Réfléchissez-y un instant, minauda-t-elle en tournant la tête au moment de passer le rideau, le temps que j'attrape mon American Express Platine.

\- Hmmm, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... mais je n'y arriverais pas seul. Je vais avoir besoin de mes assistantes, fit-il.

\- Bien évidemment. Et comme vous allez travailler ce soir, je pensais vous faire livrer des repas par le Grand hôtel Wien pour vous soutenir dans vos efforts. Qu'en pensez-vous, dit-elle en émergeant de la cabine.

\- Demain 14h, ce sera fait, ma chère mademoiselle.

Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

\- Si je peux me permettre, toussota une des vendeuses, l'autre collée derrière elle.

\- Vous pouvez, fit aimablement la brune en dévisageant les jeunes femmes qui prirent une teinte rosissante sous son regard appuyé.

\- Vous êtes ravissante dans ce costume, fit la première tandis que l'autre hochait la tête avec conviction, alors je crois que vous devriez compléter votre tenue avec un passage chez notre voisine, la coiffeuse, elle vous fera assurément le plus beau chignon de votre vie...

\- Et comme ça votre fiancé sera conquis, souffla la seconde vendeuse en baissant les yeux.

\- Quel fiancé ? répondit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, sur les coups de 21 heures, Hermione descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers la salle de réception. Elle montra son reçu de paiement au portier et pénétra dans la vaste pièce. Un buffet était dressé contre un mur et un orchestre classique jouait sur une petite estrade. A vue de nez, il y avait une centaine de personnes réunies et un serveur passait entre les groupes avec un plateau chargé de flutes de champagne.

Hermione en prit une qui lui était offerte et navigua entre les riches donateurs, heureux de s'être fait délester de 5 000 livres au profit des enfants défavorisés d'Afrique Centrale. Elle tendait l'oreille, tentant de capter une conversation qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste du Chiffre.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? Vandaliser une ambassade, quelle honte ! s'offusqua une femme ronde sanglée dans un vison.

007 changea aussitôt de groupe, mais la discussion portait sur les taux d'intérêt bancaire de la banque centrale européenne. En se dirigeant vers le buffet, elle capta des bribes de phrases et, faisant mine d'observer la décoration, elle s'approcha des trois hommes qui échangeaient à voix basse.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, fit le premier.

\- Ouais, il a bien raison, mais quand même ! Moi, j'voudrais sa peau tout de suite, répondit le deuxième.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est un sentimental, se moqua le troisième.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Il veut surtout lui laisser croire qu'elle est hors de danger. Après tout, cette salope a avorté pour ensuite se tirer… Un jour, il se vengera et je ne voudrais pas être à la place de cette traînée, conclut le deuxième.

Hermione s'éloigna du groupe, se demandant de qui parlaient ces types. En tout cas, une femme allait payer cher le droit de disposer de son corps et elle espérait que quelqu'un allait contrecarrer les plans monstrueux du père éconduit.

Elle avisa une femme ravissante assise au loin, sirotant son champagne, et elle resta un instant interdite. La femme semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle devinait soyeux au toucher tombaient en une cascade radieuse sur ses épaules. La robe rouge offrait un décolleté vertigineux sans être indécent, laissant naitre au creux des reins de la brune un désir brûlant de voir si la réalité dépassait son imagination. La robe épousait des formes voluptueuses et la fente à la cuisse révélait des jambes interminables et graciles. La rouge et or resta un long moment, ou n'était-ce qu'une seconde, à contempler cette beauté. Elle secoua la tête et respira profondément. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Et puis, sa seule aventure avec une femme s'était déroulée dans une douche à Poudlard. Et elle était avec Ron, donc pas question de reluquer ailleurs. Et si ça se trouvait, dans ce corps divin se cachait une idiote dotée d'une voix de crécelle.

La femme se leva, sa coupe vide, et se dirigea vers le bar. Hermione se figea et ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette sirène qui se mouvait avec grâce.

La blonde passa à quelques pas d'elle et, sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, Hermione lui emboita le pas un instant plus tard. Elle intercepta un serveur qui proposait des flutes sur un plateau pour en attraper deux et rejoignit la femme alors qu'elle attendait encore son verre.

\- Il est indécent de faire attendre une belle femme. Puis-je vous proposer celui-ci ?

La blonde se retourna lentement vers l'agent secret. Le sourire d'abord distant se détendit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à un bellâtre.

\- Granger, Hermione Granger, ajouta-t-elle lorsque la blonde prit la coupe.

\- Grace Hempton.

\- Enchantée Miss Hempton. Vous êtes donc une belle âme qui vient en aide aux enfants malheureux dans le monde ?

\- On peut dire ça, fit la femme avec un sourire éblouissant. En fait, je suis extrêmement curieuse. J'aime observer les gens, leur inventer une histoire, essayer de décrypter les liens entre les groupes. Et comme j'avais de l'argent à dépenser, je profite de faire une bonne action et de jouir de mon passe-temps.

Son regard pétillant se posa sur un homme et une femme qui parlaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous voyez ces deux là ? Ils portent chacun une alliance, mais ne sont pas mariés ensemble. Pourtant, le mouvement de leurs corps qui se tendent l'un vers l'autre, et la distance qu'ils s'imposent me font dire qu'ils sont amants.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Et vous, Granger, Hermione Granger, que faites-vous ici à aborder des inconnues ?

\- Il me tarde de vous entendre lire en moi, lui sourit Hermione en levant son verre pour l'encourager.

\- Allons dans un endroit moins bruyant, voulez-vous ?

Grace traversa la salle et se rendit dans une petite alcôve. Hermione la suivit et s'assit à côté de la blonde.

\- Hermione… je pense que vous êtes ici pour le travail. Sûrement un de ces nouveaux riches qui veut défiscaliser son argent tiré de ses revenus immobiliers achetés grâce à un gain important à la loterie. Cependant, être ici ne vous ennuie pas le moins du monde. Est-ce parce que vous n'avez personne qui vous retient en Angleterre, ou que l'homme qui a vos faveurs n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espoirs...

Elle s'approcha des lèvres de la brune et sourit en la sentant se tendre.

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous pas rencontré la bonne personne ? Je sens une ambigüité en vous. Vous êtes partagée entre la volonté d'être dans ce que vous considérez comme le droit chemin et un désir profond que vous n'osez avouer.

Hempton bougea légèrement la tête et laissa son souffle caresser le cou de la brune qui frissonna.

\- Alors, Granger, Hermione Granger, mon conseil est le suivant : écoutez vos instincts…

Hermione resta proche de la blonde, ses lèvres frôlant de son oreille.

\- Et vous, Miss Hempton, vous êtes une célibataire qui sait séduire et choisir, commença-t-elle doucement. L'homme qui est aujourd'hui dans votre vie n'est peut-être pas le bon, mais il est riche et vous souhaite magnifique où que vous alliez. Il est aussi jaloux et veille à ce que personne ne puisse lui ravir le plus beaux de ses joyaux.

L'agent secret se redressa, sans avoir manqué de noter les frissons qui avaient parcourus la peau de la jeune femme tandis que son souffle l'avait caressée.

\- Et d'après vous il est jaloux comment ?

\- Au point de vous faire surveiller lorsqu'il n'est pas là, lui sourit 007 en indiquant de sa coupe une paire d'yeux qui ne les lâchait pas.

\- Vous avez une chambre ici ? susurra Grace.

\- C'est possible, répondit Hermione.

\- Je me débarrasse de mon chaperon et je vous y rejoins… si cela vous convient, bien sûr.

\- Si vos pas vous mènent à la suite 007, il se pourrait que la porte n'en soit pas verrouillée, répondit Hermione en se levant avant de prendre la main de la blonde pour y poser ses lèvres.

Grace lui fit un clin d'œil et la Gryffondor quitta l'alcôve pour se diriger vers le buffet. Elle glissa un billet au serveur et sortit de la salle de réception avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes. Elle croisa en bas des escaliers un visage familier. L'agent secret sourit indolemment à Théodore Nott qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou, ce soir, j'ai rencard avec la réceptionniste, murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nott allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui ? Ok… j'arrive. Et Grace ? Ok, je m'assure qu'elle est dans sa chambre et je te reviens.

Hermione, qui attendait patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive, suivit du regard le Serpentard qui retournait dans la pièce.

« Finalement, elle a réussi… » sourit la brune avant de sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Merde, j'ai pas fait ça depuis…. Par Merlin, dans quoi me suis-je engagée ? »

* * *

Hermione fit le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Les verres et le champagne attendaient sagement sur la table basse. La porte de la chambre n'était pas ostensiblement ouverte. Sa mallette du MI-6 était hors de la vue mais son arme était atteignable aisément, fixée magiquement sous la table et récupérable uniquement par sa main. Elle avait ôté sa veste de smoking et choisi de laisser ses cheveux attachés. Maintenant elle hésitait, deux doigts sur son nœud papillon, se demandant si elle devait choisir le décolleté ou les formes ajustées. Elle n'eut finalement pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte cédant doucement sous la poussée de la visiteuse. La Gryffondor sourit, l'air assurée, tandis que sa bouche devenait sèche.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Grace que la lumière s'éteignit. Elle entendit les talons de la femme approcher, puis un bruissement de soie. Enfin, l'ombre élégante s'approcha et un doigt se posa, assuré, sous le menton de la brune pour le relever. Puis, il glissa le long de la gorge et buta sur le nœud papillon. La main aux doigts élancés défit l'entrave et l'accessoire chuta aux pieds de l'agent secret.

Hermione sentit la chaleur l'envahir à ce bref contact. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Que lui avait-il pris de draguer cette femme ? Charmer, elle savait le faire, elle l'avait appris pendant sa formation, mais les professeurs ne lui avaient pas enseigné l'après.

Les mains se posèrent sur sa chemise et descendirent langoureusement, des doigts agiles défaisant les boutons un à un. La ceinture de soie fut détachée, tombant lentement le long de sa jambe. La chemise fut sortie du pantalon et la main chaude rampa sur la peau, découvrant la chaleur et la douceur de la brune.

\- Je vais vous aider à vous détendre, Hermione, chuchota une bouche au coin de ses lèvres.

Grace l'embrassa et Hermione n'était pas préparée à cette vague d'émotions qui s'empara d'elle. Ce baiser n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Ron ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là. Elle répondit au baiser, doucement, ne voulant faire une erreur qui briserait la magie de l'instant. Elle sentit la langue de Hempton suivre le contour de ses lèvres et les ouvrit, donnant son accord fébrile à la femme pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains glissèrent le long de son buste et s'arrêtèrent un court instant, la seconde nécessaire pour défaire la dernière entrave, le bouton du pantalon. La main se faufila dans l'ouverture pour aller caresser l'intimité de 007. Un gémissement involontaire franchit ses lèvres et elle devina le sourire satisfait de Grace.

Un rayon de lune éclaira subrepticement la pièce et Hermione déglutit en contemplant le corps nu de la femme devant elle. Grace sourit et se colla de plus en plus contre l'agent secret, la faisant reculer jusqu'au canapé. Les chaussures à talons furent expédiées à un bout de la pièce, et le pantalon suivit rapidement le même trajet. Hempton s'installa sur les cuisses de la Gryffondor et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. La brune osa poser ses mains sur les hanches de la femme pour la serrer contre elle. Une seule pensée cohérente tournait dans son esprit. Elle voulait que cette femme la touche, que cette femme ait autant envie qu'elle, que cette femme l'aime. Hermione n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre. Mais alors que Grace taquinait de sa langue sa poitrine dans un long supplice qui ne pouvait s'achever qu'avec la libération de la tension qui grandissait en elle, 007 sut qu'elle s'était fourvoyée toute sa vie.

Et alors que la langue avait touché son but, là où Grace pouvait sentir le désir grandissant de l'agent secret, et qu'un doigt joueur l'emmenait au paradis, elle ne pensait plus à sa mission, elle ne pensait plus à Ron, elle ne pensait qu'à Grace et à combien sa vie avait été fade sans elle.

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aurore éclairaient partiellement la chambre qui avait connu une nuit d'ébats. Hermione regardait la blonde qui paressait dans ses bras et sourit, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de cheveux blonds et elle se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amante.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur dernier corps-à-corps sous les draps et son coeur se serra à la pensée de ne pas avoir le cran de la poser à la belle blonde.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, chérie ? murmura Hempton en se redressant pour se placer sur l'agent secret.

Son corps semblait onduler et la brune eut de nouveau chaud. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le regard océan de Grace qui souriait.

\- Je... J'aimerais te revoir, murmura Hermione.

La blonde fit glisser son index le long du profil de 007, index qui continua son trajet pour se poser sur l'intimité de la nouvelle recrue. Cette dernière se cambra et une vague de désir s'empara d'elle à nouveau.

\- Confidence pour confidence, moi aussi, susurra Grace. Mon fiancé est à Varsovie pour encore deux jours. Après, nous nous envolons pour Paris le temps d'un week-end et retour à Londres.

"Varsovie ? Intéressant..."

\- Il faut être fou pour aller à Varsovie à cette époque de l'année. Il y fait un froid de gueux.

\- Alors qu'ici, tu vas me tenir au chaud ? plaisanta Grace.

\- Autant que tu voudras, chuchota la brune.

Hempton jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil et se leva à regret.

\- Il faut que je regagne ma chambre, au cas au Blaise appellerait.

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton fiancé s'appelle Blaise ?

\- Oui, Blaise Zabini. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un vieux camarade d'école.

Grace sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis claqua des doigts.

\- Mais oui, suis-je bête ! La fameuse Hermione Granger, qui a aidé Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement et alla embrasser la brune.

\- Je te tiens au courant de mon agenda pour la journée. Nous devrions arriver à nous retrouver en tête à tête, fit Hempton.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Pas autant que moi...

* * *

Il était tôt, ce matin-là. Trop tôt, mais les exigences de son métier ne lui permettaient pas de faire des grasses matinées. La femme alluma son ordinateur et attrapa une pochette en carton. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et lança l'application permettant d'avoir accès aux AMEX des agents sur le terrain.

\- Alors... Dunkan, ok, c'est bon, il est dans le plafond. Jiao, aussi. Jack... hmm, un petit dépassement, mais rien d'extraordinaire et... Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle attrapa un parchemin, vérifia le numéro de carte et fronça les sourcils. De sa souris, elle sélectionna toutes les lignes de débits et les copia dans un tableur.

\- Elle est censée ne pas être en mission... marmonna l'employée.

Elle fit la somme de tous les débits et bondit hors de son siège.

\- Elle va nous ruiner ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le combiné du téléphone fixe.

Elle appuya sur une touche et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde.

\- Bonjour M. 007 a un encours de 20 000 livres à ce matin. Les dépenses et divers retraits ont été effectué à Vienne. Hmm... Attendez, je regarde.

La femme attrapa sa pochette et feuilleta les ordres de missions.

\- C'est Dunkan. Vous voulez que je le contacte ? Bien, M, je m'en occupe.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite dans une semaine !

Plein de gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey hey !

Il est tard, j'vais au lit, mais voici un petit chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Hermione était dans l'ascenseur menant à son étage et se surprit à siffloter. La journée avait été exceptionnelle à tout point de vue, et la nuit s'annonçait aussi mémorable que la précédente. En tout cas, c'était ce que Grace –avec qui elle avait passé sa fin de matinée et tout son après-midi – lui avait promis. Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de Miss Hempton.

\- Un vrai coup de foudre de cinéma, murmura-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle passa la carte magnétique dans la fente et pénétra dans son séjour. Elle eut à peine le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'un uppercut la cueillit à l'estomac. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour la redresser et elle déglutit tandis que Théodore Nott s'approchait d'elle.

\- Granger, Granger... soupira-t-il. Toujours à créer des liens avec les mauvaises personnes.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de la brune qui grimaça.

\- Et ne dis pas qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, on a observé ton petit manège avec Grace Hempton aujourd'hui. Si tu as l'idée de reposer ta main sur la sienne, je te la coupe.

Il donna un autre coup et sourit.

\- Je vais te le demander gentiment. Tu laisses la femme du patron tranquille, tu prends tes cliques et tes claques, et tu retournes dans ton trou.

\- Sinon ? brava 007.

\- Tu finiras dans du béton coulé, répondit Nott. Et pour que ça rentre bien dans ton petit crâne de sang de bourbe, je vais te réexpliquer la leçon avec mes poings.

* * *

Dunkan attendait patiemment à l'aéroport de Moscou. Son avion décollait d'ici deux heures et il s'était acheté quelques magazines pour passer le temps. Alors qu'il ouvrait le premier, son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche.

\- Allo ? Oui, bonsoir M. Je serais à Vienne dans 5 heures. Oui… d'accord… Ok, je vous attendrai. A plus tard.

McVeigh raccrocha et ferma un instant les yeux. 007 était dans la merde. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle se fasse ramasser et ramener au bercail par les agents du MI-6. Il espérait arriver à temps pour empêcher ça. Il avait fait la promesse à sa femme de veiller sur la jeune femme et il comptait bien tenir son engagement.

* * *

Hermione était prostrée sur la moquette du salon, incapable de bouger. Elle réussit à extirper son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

\- Harry ? J'ai besoin d'aide. Envoie-moi par mail crypté tout ce que tu trouves sur Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Grace Hempton. Oui, j'ai vu l'heure, désolé de te réveiller. Demain, ce sera parfait. Merci.

Elle raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle allait faire une tentative pour se relever quand elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir à travers ses paupières gonflées. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle et, malgré la pénombre, elle devina Grace.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione ! Qui t'a fait ça ? murmura Hempton en caressant les cheveux de son amante.

\- Ton chaperon…

Grace l'aida à se redresser et la soutint pour gagner la chambre. La brune se laissa tomber dans le lit et défit difficilement le premier bouton de sa chemise.

\- Laisse-moi le faire, fit doucement la blonde.

Hempton déshabilla l'agent secret sans geste brusque avant d'aller chercher une serviette humide. Elle nettoya le sang et posa ses lèvres sur celles de 007.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Impec, grimaça Hermione.

Grace ôta ses vêtements et se coucha pour prendre son amante dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Blaise est très jaloux, et dangereux.

\- Je m'en suis aperçue. Dangereux à quel point ?

\- Je… crois qu'il trempe dans des affaires louches avec des gens peu recommandables. Mais tu imagines bien qu'il me tient à l'écart de tout ça.

Hermione tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Grace.

\- Fuis avec moi, dit-elle sérieusement.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça, répondit Hempton.

Puis, un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

\- Pas avant de lui avoir pris un paquet d'argent et des dossiers compromettants.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et, satisfaite de son plan, le soumit à la brune.

\- Demain soir, Blaise me rejoint à Paris pour une soirée dansante. Il a réservé une suite au Hilton pour le week-end. Pendant qu'il dort, je fais une copie de son disque dur sur une clé et je fais un coquet virement sur mon compte bancaire. Toi, tu réserves deux billets pour le premier Eurostar et …

\- Et ton fiancé nous cherchera pour nous tuer. Laisse-moi réfléchir à un moyen de le neutraliser.

Grace la serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux bruns.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre nuit… soupira-t-elle à regret.

\- Moi non plus. Mais nous aurons bien d'autres occasions, fit 007.

\- Toute une vie…

* * *

Grace était partie une heure plus tôt et Hermione n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir depuis. Elle tournait dans son lit et chaque mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se redressa en remarquant une faible lumière dans l'autre pièce et allongea le bras pour attraper son flingue. Elle le tendit devant elle et bloqua sa respiration alors qu'une ombre pénétrait dans la chambre.

\- Hermione, c'est Dunkan, ne tire pas.

007 alluma la lampe de chevet et laissa tomber son flingue à côté d'elle.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- M va arriver sous peu avec quelques gus du MI-6 pour te ramener en Angleterre. Fais tes bagages et fiche le camp.

\- Bonne idée, bailla la brune en se levant.

\- Et si tu veux être dans ses petits papiers, ramène-lui le Chiffre.

\- C'est prévu, répondit Hermione en passant son pantalon.

Dunkan la dévisagea et renifla.

\- Qui t'as cogné ?

\- Le chaperon de la nana que j'ai sautée, lâcha Hermione en passant dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint avec sa trousse de toilette et la fourra dans sa valise. Le reste de ses affaires suivit, puis elle plia la housse de son smoking pour la ranger précautionneusement. Enfin, elle passa un pull, mit ses chaussures et attrapa son manteau.

\- T'as un endroit où aller ? demanda McVeigh. Si non, Minerva se fera un plaisir de t'héberger à Poudlard.

\- Non, ça ira. J'ai prévu un petit week-end à Paris…

* * *

Hermione avait passé sa fin de nuit et une partie de sa matinée à l'aéroport de Schwechat . Elle avait pris une longue douche chaude lui avait donné un regain d'énergie, suivie d'un solide petit-déjeuner. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de lancer un sort pour masquer les ecchymoses nombreuses ornant son visage et passait donc inaperçue, sauf lorsqu'elle grimaçait apparemment pour rien.

"Ce serait une bonne idée que Grace suive une formation de médicomage, ou au moins de soin d'urgence... Ca serait utile pour mon métier d'avoir un médecin à domicile !" avait-elle songé en se dirigeant vers les comptoirs des compagnies aériennes. Puis, son billet pour Paris en poche, elle alla enregistrer ses bagages. Posant sa dernière valise sur la balance, elle avisa la silhouette élancée d'une femme blonde qui se rendait aux commodités. Hermione ramassa sa carte d'embarquement et fila dans les toilettes des dames. Elle attendit quelques instants, appuyée contre les lavabos, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Grace.

Hermione s'avança et poussa de son corps la blonde qui souriait. Une seconde plus tard, la porte était verrouillée et les deux femmes s'embrassaient passionnément. La main droite de Grace plongea dans le pantalon de la brune tandis que cette dernière relevait la jupe de son amante d'un geste pressé.

\- Mon avion décolle dans deux heures... soupira Hempton, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, profitant des sensations que l'agent secret lui offrait.

\- Moi aussi... gémit Hermione, alors que le va-et-vient langoureux s'accélérait.

\- Tu voyages en... première ?

\- Oui... Place B3...

\- Juste à côté de la mienne.

\- Nott sera avec toi ?

\- Non, il doit rester ici... encore... un peu... D'autres sous-fifres de Blaise viendront me chercher à Paris. Par Merlin, continue comme ça !

Hermione plaça deux doigts sur la bouche de son amante qui les mordit pour empêcher le cri de jouissance de s'échapper de sa gorge. La brune fut parcourue d'une vague brûlante alors que la main de Grace l'emmenait au septième ciel et elle manqua tomber, les jambes flageolantes.

Hempton lui sourit et l'attira dans un dernier baiser.

\- Prête à le refaire en altitude ? susurra la blonde.

\- Autant que tu le veux.

* * *

En attendant d'embarquer, Hermione parcourait sur son téléphone portable les documents qu'Harry venait de lui envoyer. Et ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Le dossier sur Zabini était très intéressant. A sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait suivi une formation accélérée en mathématiques financières. Pour un génie de son acabit, cela avait été une promenade de santé et l'ancien Serpentard avait rapidement fait fortune.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas un boulot très légal...

Nott avait suivi son ami de très près. Peu porté sur les chiffres, Théodore s'était entraîné à la filature, aux arts-martiaux, à la magie offensive et au tir. Après une mise en situation, il avait décroché une certification de garde-du-corps.

\- Charmant garçon, ironisa la brune en passant au dossier de sa belle.

Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans le CV de Grace Hempton. Elle venait de la bourgeoisie aisée et avait un passé sans histoire. La blonde avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons, le père de famille étant ambassadeur en France pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait un grand-frère qui travaillait à Gringotts, antenne parisienne. Grace avait rencontré Zabini lors d'un concert des Bizzar sister's il y avait trois mois de cela à Londres et l'ancien Serpentard avait demandé la main de la jeune femme le lendemain au cours d'un brunch.

\- Et maintenant, elle déchante... murmura 007 en éteignant le téléphone pour le ranger dans sa veste.

De ce qu'elle déduisait, Zabini était le Chiffre, Nott le garde du corps et Grace, l'innocente jeune femme du milieu de la pègre. Restait à savoir ce que Zabini faisait exactement de ses journées.

Elle remonta la passerelle et pénétra dans l'avion. Tandis qu'une hôtesse l'accompagnait à sa place, elle souhaitait ardemment que Grace puisse lui fournir des fichiers compromettant sur son fiancé.

* * *

Hermione s'installait dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel qui n'avait rien à voir avec la suite qu'elle avait connue à Vienne. La télé était encore cathodique ("il n'y a pas d'autres religions disponibles ?" avait-elle demandé au jeune homme qui lui avait donné les clés), la salle de bain microscopique et le lit grinçait quelque peu. Mais elle ne comptait pas y dormir et, ce qui l'avait décidé à choisir cet hôtel plutôt qu'un autre, c'était sa proximité avec le luxueux cinq étoiles de Grace.

En songeant à son amante, Hermione sentit son bas-ventre se contracter. Le trajet jusqu'à la capitale française avait été trop court à son goût. Elle sentait encore les mains de la blonde sur son corps, ses lèvres qui goûtaient sa peau, et les mots chuchotés alors qu'elles perdaient pied.

"Je t'aime..." lui avait glissé Hempton.

Le coeur de la brune s'était gonflé à cet aveu et, tout en l'embrassant, elle lui avait murmuré la réciprocité de ce sentiment.

Une serviette de bain nouée sur sa taille, elle sortit son smoking de sa housse. Elle le défripa rapidement et le suspendit. Il lui restait une heure et demie avant la soirée dansante et elle avait encore beaucoup à faire pour espérer être à la hauteur de sa belle.

Elle sortit une paire de mocassins noirs, plus pratique pour courir que les talons aiguilles, bidouilla un ourlet sur son pantalon et posa sur le lit son pistolet quand on téléphone portable vibra. Reconnaissant le numéro d'Harry, elle décrocha.

\- Salut, comment vas-tu ? commença-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- Tu es où ? lança abruptement Harry.

\- Petit week-end à Paris, pourquoi ? Un problème ?

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire. J'ai reçu un mail d'un contact des services généraux français et le frère de la nana de Zabini, Carry Hempton, s'est fait assassiner cet après-midi.

Hermione se raidit, une main glacée serrant son coeur, et sa serviette glissa de sa taille pour tomber à ses pieds.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Avada kedavra. Les Aurors français ne savent pas encore qui a jeté le sort, l'enquête est en cours. Mais des témoins ont parlé d'un type au fort accent anglais. Fais gaffe à toi, les types après qui tu cours ne sont pas des enfants de coeur. Et j'ai appris par ce même contact que des gars du MI-6 sont arrivés il y a une heure de çà. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon chef et le Ministre de la Magie qui regrette de ne pas avoir la main mise sur ton service. M l'aurait mauvaise que tu le ballades dans toute l'Europe sans arriver à mettre la main sur toi.

\- Et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Le temps qu'ils localisent mon portable, j'aurais déjà arrêté le Chiffre ou un de ses hommes de mains.

\- Fais gaffe quand même, j'aimerais pas aller te voir à Azkaban, fit le Survivant, inquiet.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Au fait, Ron t'embrasse. Il désespère de te voir rentrer.

\- Je serai là d'ici quelques jours, il peut bien patienter encore un peu, fit 007 d'un ton dégagé.

\- Herm... y'a quelque chose à propos de Ron ou de toi que je devrais savoir ?

La brune hésita et secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien. Merci pour les infos.

Hermione raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Merde... siffla-t-elle.

Le portable vibra une nouvelle fois et l'agent secret ouvrit le texto.

 _Z m'a encore posé un lapin, mais j'ai une clé usb pour toi. On se retrouve à la soirée._

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment allait-elle annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son amante ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir la tirer des griffes de Zabini.

* * *

Hermione traversa la foule qui s'agglutinait au bord de la piste de danse et repéra Grace au bar, seule, buvant une coupe de champagne. La blonde était magnifique, vêtue d'une robe noire dos nue. Une parure de diamants soulignait son cou délicat, et des pendants identiques brillaient sous sa chevelure. 007 parcourut la salle du regard et avisa Nott dans une loge. Ce dernier était au téléphone mais ne quittait pas Hempton des yeux. La brune l'observa quelques instants, vérifiant rapidement que sa baguette était toujours fixée sur son poignet, et que son pistolet reposait au creux de ses reins. Puis, elle se rendit aux côtés de la blonde, lui prit des mains la flute qu'elle posa sur le comptoir et l'emmena sur la piste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Théodore nous regarde, siffla la blonde, surprise de l'attitude de Granger.

L'orchestre joua les premières notes d'un tango et la Gryffondor guida son amante pour les pas.

\- Ted m'a dit que tu étais un agent secret du gouvernement britannique, poursuivit la jeune femme tout en suivant 007 dans la danse charnelle. Par Merlin, tu es armée ?

\- Grace, écoute-moi s'il te plait... murmura la brune en attirant la femme dans ses bras. Je dois te mettre en lieu sûr. Le plus vite possible.

\- Ca va être difficile, Nott ne me lâche pas du regard. J'avais prévu de glisser un somnifère dans son whisky entre deux danses.

\- Je préfère que tu me laisses faire. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Zabini et... je pense que ton fiancé travaille dans un cartel criminel et... qu'il a fait assassiner ton frère.

Grace la dévisagea, l'incrédulité se mêlant à la douleur.

\- Carry est mort ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie par la nouvelle.

\- Continue de danser, ordonna doucement Hermione. Il a été victime d'un sortilège impardonnable.

\- Tu mens... gémit-elle.

\- J'aimerais. Je veux d'abord te mettre à l'abri et ensuite je m'occuperai de lui. Tu as la clé USB ?

\- Dans ma chambre... chuchota Hempton.

\- On finit cette danse et tu m'y emmènes...

\- Comment peux-tu penser à danser dans un moment pareil ? feula la blonde.

\- Parce que ta vie est en danger et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors, je t'en supplie, fais ce que je te dis.

Grace ne pouvait détourner le regard des yeux noisette qui la dévisageaient avec gravité. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait félicité sa partenaire sur la maîtrise de la danse, sur sa grâce à se mouvoir sur la piste, sur son habileté à la guider, sur la sensualité qui se dégageait d'elle. En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait éclipsée avec la brune pour poursuivre le corps-à-corps sous des draps de satin. La blonde aurait soupiré de bonheur en sentant la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien, elle aurait apprécié de s'appuyer sur cette épaule finement musclée, elle aurait respiré à plein poumons le délicat parfum de cette femme qui lui faisait tourner les sens. Définitivement, si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait encadré de ses mains le beau visage d'Hermione et aurait fait passer dans un baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Elle sentit la prise de la brune se raffermir dans son dos et une main lui caressa le dos dans un geste apaisant. Hempton ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle afficha un sourire de façade et la brune l'encouragea du regard, la faisant virevolter sur le parquet ciré, comme si rien d'autre n'importait que la musique.

Quand l'orchestre passa sur un cha-cha rapide, Grace cligna des yeux, l'instant s'étant envolé. Hermione lui tenait la main et la blonde se rendit compte que la brune, en dansant, l'avait amenée au plus près de la sortie.

\- On y va... lui souffla à l'oreille l'agent secret.

Grace acquiesça et les deux femmes quittèrent la salle pour s'engager dans un couloir de l'hôtel.

\- Ma chambre est au deuxième, murmura Hempton.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Arrivée au premier, la brune avisa un homme en costume qui avançait dans leur direction. Elle plaqua doucement Grace contre un mur et l'embrassa, faisant en sorte qu'on ne remarque pas leur visage. Hempton sentit une boule dans son ventre. Elle sentait les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes mais c'était comme si elle n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait ni chaleur, ni sentiment dans ce baiser et elle se demanda qui était vraiment cette femme.

L'inconnu s'éloigna et les deux femmes reprirent leur ascension. Une fois au deuxième étage, la blonde prit le couloir de droite et sortit son passe de son soutien-gorge.

\- Tes valises sont prêtes ? demanda Hermione.

\- Presque... répondit Grace.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Hermione referma la porte, la blonde s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? fit la brune en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

La lumière se fit, révélant Nott, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, les bras posés sur le dossier. Il était entouré de deux gros bras qui avaient leur baguette magique pointée sur l'agent secret.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hempton en baissant les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey hey !

Voici le dernier chapitre de ce préquel ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

\- Je suis désolée...

Hermione recula, mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle devina le canon d'un pistolet s'enfoncer dans son dos.

\- Tu m'as trahie, fit Hermione, n'osant croire ce qui se passait.

Grace ne répondit pas, le regard toujours rivé au sol, et Hermione sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle toisa la femme du regard, laissant une haine profonde s'emparer d'elle. Elle osait dire qu'elle était désolée, elle qui l'avait attirée dans un piège mortel ?

\- ESPECE DE SALOPE ! rugit-elle, prête à bondit sur Hempton, les poings serrés.

Le canon s'enfonça entre ses omoplates et elle grimaça.

\- Pauvre petite sang de bourbe, se moqua Nott en se levant. Tu croyais quoi ? Pouvoir te tirer avec la femme de Blaise ?

Théodore regarda froidement Grace et lui indiqua la chambre.

\- Finis de préparer tes bagages et ne sors pas de là, je viendrais te chercher.

Hempton fila dans la pièce adjacente, évitant de croiser le regard de l'agent secret.

\- Tu as peut-être des atouts pour mettre les filles dans ton lit, reprit le Serpentard en s'approchant de la rouge et or, mais j'ai des arguments pour les ramener dans le droit chemin.

\- Tu as tué son frère, lança Hermione.

\- Oui, pour lui montrer qu'on ne plaisante pas. Après, elle s'est montrée très docile. Elle nous a avoué votre plan d'évasion sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit et je lui ai expliqué ce que j'attendais d'elle. Je suis surpris de constater à quel point elle a été obéissante. C'est qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment à toi. Juste une passade, une dernière expérience avant de se marier.

Nott se planta devant 007 et lui écrasa le visage entre les doigts d'une main.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de nos histoires, Granger. Je suppose que c'est à toi qu'on doit notre tentative ratée d'attentat à Varsovie.

Hermione lui cracha au visage et Théodore répliqua par un coup de poing. 007 réussit à conserver son équilibre, ne lui donnant pas le plaisir de la voir tomber. Nott prit le mouchoir que lui tendait un de ses hommes et s'essuya.

\- Tu seras un exemple. On enverra ton cadavre au MI-6. Je pense qu'ils comprendront qu'ils ne doivent pas se mêler de nos affaires.

\- Et moi, j'te parie au contraire qu'ils t'enverront mes collègues qui auront ta peau.

Nott eut un rictus pour toute réponse et réajusta sa veste.

\- Dès que nous serons partis, butez-la.

\- Oui patron.

Le Serpentard passa dans la chambre et revint en tirant Grace par le bras. Il la poussa brutalement au direction de la Gryffondor et la blonde trébucha, lâchant ses valises. Elle tomba à genou, s'agrippant aux hanches de la brune.

\- Dis-lui au revoir, ordonna froidement le vert et argent.

La blonde se remit péniblement debout, s'accrochant aux vêtements de l'agent secret qui ne faisait pas un geste pour l'aider. Grace encadra de ses mains le visage d'Hermione qui lui jeta un regard méprisant.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit doucement Hempton.

\- Je crois que ça va pas être possible, rétorqua sèchement 007. Tu t'es foutue de moi.

Grace posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'agent secret et l'embrassa. Hermione détourna la tête et la blonde, la tête baissée, ramassa ses valises pour quitter la suite avec Nott. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et l'homme qui se trouvait derrière la Gryffondor appuya sa main sur son épaule.

\- A genoux, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione fléchit les jambes et, sentant l'arme dans son cou, attrapa le poignet et pointa l'arme sur un des types en face d'elle. Le coup de feu partit et l'homme visé s'écroula sur la moquette. Le deuxième tira son flingue mais Hermione eut le temps de désarmer le malfrat qu'elle avait dans son dos d'un coup de coude bien placé dans le menton. Elle abattit le gangster en face d'elle avant de retourner son arme contre le dernier. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, le battant tapant contre le mut et s'élança dans le couloir, le pistolet à la main. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala. Elle aperçut rapidement une chevelure blonde dans l'entrée avant que celle-ci disparaisse. Elle descendit les dernières marches deux par deux et traversa l'entrée sans s'arrêter. Les clients de l'hôtel se mirent à crier à la vue de l'hôtel mais elle n'en avait cure. Une fois dans la rue, elle vit Nott qui ouvrait la porte d'une berline noire. Elle leva son arme et pressa la détente. La vitre arrière vola en éclat et le Serpentard leva les yeux sur la Gryffondor. Il poussa sans ménagement Grace sur la banquette et s'y engouffra à sa suite, claquant la portière après lui. La voiture démarra en trombe et s'engagea dans la circulation.

Hermione se mit à courir et eut un rictus en voyant la berline stoppée, coincée entre deux voitures à un feu rouge. Elle sauta sur le capot d'un taxi pour sauter de voiture en voiture. Les amortisseurs souples semblaient vouloir la désarçonner mais elle finit par sauter sur le toit du véhicule de Nott quand celui-ci redémarrait. Elle fut plaquée contre la taule et ses doigts s'agrippèrent où ils purent. Un virage un peu serré faillit l'éjecter, la faisant basculer sur le côté, ses pieds frôlant le bitume, mais elle en fut reconnaissante quand une balle troua le métal à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

Elle donna des coups de pieds dans la vitre qui céda au moment où le Serpentard allait presser la détente. Une pluie de verre s'abattit dans l'habitacle, l'aveuglant momentanément. Hermione tenta de se glisser dans l'ouverture mais Grace, bringuebalée sur la banquette, l'en empêchait. Hermione tira dans le pneu avant. La voiture fit une embardée, dévalant une pente d'herbe avant de freiner brusquement au bord de la Seine. La brune fut éjectée et, tombant lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, fit plusieurs tonneaux avant que sa course s'arrête contre une benne à ordures.

Elle secoua la tête puis se redressa, cherchant du regard son pistolet. Elle finit par l'apercevoir à quelques mètres d'elle quand Nott sortit de la berline, pressant sa baguette contre la tempe de Grace.

\- Ne bouge pas où je la bute, cria le vert et argent.

\- Ouais, tu vas pas me faire croire ça, rétorqua Hermione en se levant, mains ouvertes. Car si tu le fais, c'est Zabini qui te descend.

\- Zabini, il croira ce que je lui dis, ricana-t-il en pointant la baguette vers la gorge de la blonde. Et toi, t'es finie. A genoux, comme tu aurais toujours dû te tenir devant les Sangs purs, intima-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait envoyer un sort à Nott mais avait des scrupules à blesser Grace.

« Cette salope n'en a pas eu à me trahir… » songea-t-elle, amère.

La baguette de Théodore quitta la gorge de Hempton pour se diriger dans sa direction. La brune eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti et en profita pour tirer la sienne de sa manche. Elle la leva et lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- STUPEFIX !

Le sortilège frôla la main de Nott. L'attaque du Serpentard fut déviée pour passer largement au-dessus de la tête de la Gryffondor.

L'ancien condisciple d'Hermione attrapa fermement Grace pour la plaquer contre lui, passant son bras à la gorge de la blonde, s'en faisant un bouclier.

\- Jambancoton, lança l'agent secret, faisant de Hempton un handicap plus qu'une solution de repli pour le malfrat.

Un trait de lumière verte fusa et Hermione se jeta à terre pour l'éviter.

\- Experliarmus !

La baguette de Nott s'échappa de ses mains pour atterrir des mètres plus loin. Hermione se releva, la fine tige de bois dirigée vers l'ancien Serpentard qui tenait comme il pouvait la blonde contre lui.

\- T'es fini mon gars. Alors, mets-toi à genoux, ordonna Hermione.

Le vert et argent poussa Grace et sortit un pistolet caché dans son dos. Il tira à bout portant dans le dos de la blonde qui fit deux pas mal assurés avant de tomber dans la Seine.

Hermione allait se jeter dans l'eau quand une balle percuta le sol à deux centimètres de ses pieds.

\- Non, finalement, va la sauver… sourit Nott avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione jura comme un charretier tout en ôtant sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle regarda le fleuve mais ne vit nulle présence de Grace. Elle prit un élan pour sauter à l'eau et plongea tout de suite. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avant que la brune ne refit surface, à bout de souffle. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait beaucoup dérivé dans la force du courant, se retrouvant contre un pilier de pont.

\- Merde, merde, merde, lança-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, espérant voir Hempton.

Le courant était trop fort pour elle, alors la jeune femme avec une balle dans le corps et des jambes hors service n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- MERDE ! cria-t-elle en tapant du plat de la main dans l'eau.

Elle replongea, nageant dans les troubles du fleuve, avant de manquer d'air.

\- Merde… Putain, c'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle en claquant des dents, la gorge nouée.

Elle se démena pour gagner la rive et se laissa tomber, haletante, sur l'herbe.

\- Je vais tuer ce fils de pute… lâcha-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue, se mêlant à l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste et appuya sur trois touches.

\- Harry, c'est Hermione. Tu es toujours au Ministère ? Super. Le numéro de téléphone que je t'ai donné l'autre jour, localise-le-moi et envoie-moi l'adresse par SMS. Ok, merci.

Elle raccrocha et, attendant des nouvelles de son ami, lança un sort de séchage sur ses vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe bondissait sur son écran. Elle lut le message, prit son pistolet, vérifia qu'il lui restait des balles, et elle transplana.

* * *

Nott faisait le point sur les derniers évènements, assis confortablement sur sa véranda, un verre de pur feu à la main. Il avait dû annoncer à Blaise que Grace était morte, et la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée de le dire était de tout mettre sur le dos de Granger.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée d'alcool. Zabini semblait avoir du mal à digérer ses échecs successifs. Aussi, il devait trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner.

Il se redressa légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ramener le cadavre de la Sang de bourbe aurait peut-être l'effet d'effacer ses erreurs.

Il ressentit une violente douleur dans le genou et en lâcha son verre qui s'éclata sur le plancher en bois. Puis, son autre genou le fit atrocement souffrir. Il regarda autour de lui, la respiration courte et saccadée, se demandant ce qui se passait, quand son pantalon devenait humide et poisseux. Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité de la nuit et Nott fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? cracha-t-il.

\- Tu peux te lever ? se moqua Hermione, son arme à la main.

\- Je te tuerai, Sang de bourbe.

\- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du Serpentard et le fit tomber de sa chaise. Théodore hurla quand ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol.

\- T'es une grosse mauviette, fit l'agent secret. Allez fillette, on va faire un tour.

Elle l'attrapa par un pied et le traîna sur le sol jusqu'à un hangar qui comprenait plusieurs voitures. Elle arrêta son choix sur une Aston Martin dont les clés étaient sur le contact.

\- Pour un Sang pur fin de race, tu as du goût, dit-elle en ouvrant le coffre.

Elle attrapa Nott et le balança sans ménagement dans le petit espace avant de l'enfermer. Puis, elle se glissa au volant, apprécia un instant l'intérieur avant de démarrer.

\- Hey, Ted, t'es pas trop à l'étroit ? On en a pour une petite heure ! lança-t-elle en faisant sa marche arrière.

\- Va chier, connasse !

\- Hmm, M va être content que je lui ramène un aussi charmant personnage…

* * *

Le trajet vers le siège du MI-6 se fit de façon plus agréable pour Hermione que pour Nott. Elle caressait le cuir qui gainait le volant du véhicule comme une gamine la tête d'un chaton. Et si Théodore n'avait pas hurlé des insanités sans fin, il aurait peut-être pu l'entendre ronronner de plaisir. Arrivant proche de sa destination, l'agent secret avisa le système de téléphonie intégré au véhicule et pianota le numéro de son supérieur.

\- Bonsoir M.

\- Granger... Granger ?

\- Oui Monsieur, c'est exact. Je voulais vous demander de me rejoindre avec deux agents et un brancard au niveau 3 du stationnement.

\- Si vous avez des plaies et des bosses à soigner, faites comme tout le monde allez à l'hôpital, vociféra son patron.

\- En fait, Monsieur, c'est plutôt pour le bras droit du Chiffre.

\- ...

\- Il est en train de ruiner les tapis de sol de ma nouvelle Aston Martin et c'est très préjudiciable.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se garait sous le regard inquisiteur de son patron et de deux agents qui encadraient un chariot. 007 quitta à regret son siège et lança les clés à M.

\- Le colis est dans le coffre, amusez-vous avec !

\- 007, dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Les autres, vous emmenez notre invité en salle d'interrogatoire.

Hermione haussa les épaules et suivit son supérieure dans les escaliers jusqu'aux locaux du MI-6. Elle traversa l'open space et remarqua que Dunkan lui faisait un discret geste de la main, un pouce levé. M ouvrit la porte de son bureau, désigna une chaise à son agent et referma derrière lui pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolé pour Miss Hempton, dit-il.

Hermione croisa les jambes et soutint le regard de son chef.

\- Ne le soyez pas, c'était une garce.

\- Si vous avez besoin de vacances…

\- Non, tout va bien, coupa l'agent secret.

La brune s'étira avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet en métal qu'elle sortit aussitôt. Elle déglutit en voyant une clé USB reposée dans sa paume et son regard se voila. Elle lança le support de stockage que M attrapa au vol.

\- Normalement, vous avez dessus des dossiers sur Zabini, alias le Chiffre, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

\- Hmm, fit M. Et bien, je pense que finalement, je vais glisser un mot pour vous et éviter votre limogeage.

\- Merci Monsieur, fit l'agent secret, plus par automatisme que parce qu'elle avait écouter le propos.

\- Allez voir ma secrétaire pour... obtenir l'attribution de l'Aston Martin comme véhicule de fonction, grommela M, évitant finalement de féliciter officiellement 007 pour ses frasques.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, pressée de rentrer chez ses parents et de se terrer dans son lit pour les prochaines 48 heures. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était encore un peu tôt pour attendre la collaboratrice de M.

\- Tant pis, mon petit bijou de voiture attendra…

* * *

Il était près de 18 heures quand Helen alla réveiller sa fille. Une masse de cheveux touffus émergea de la couette et la moldue sourit.

\- Ma chérie, je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré et, vu que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée, je me suis dis que tu aurais faim…

La masse de cheveux bougea mollement et Helen prit ça pour un oui. Elle regagna le salon et fronça les sourcils en remarquant Ron assis sur le canapé, en face de son mari, vêtu de ce qui devait être son plus beau costume. Le jeune homme se leva et alla maladroitement serrer la main de la mère de sa petite amie.

\- Regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur le palier ! fit Wendel en roulant un joint.

\- Bonsoir Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Hermione m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'elle était rentrée…

\- Elle vient juste de se réveiller, dit Helen, légèrement agacée de trouver le roux chez elle, alors qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir profiter de sa fille enfin de retour.

Ron leva les yeux et sourit en voyant sa douce descendre l'escalier. Elle avait passé un jean, un débardeur noir et un gilet gris. L'ancien Gryffondor alla à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Bon sang ce que tu m'as manquée ! Viens t'asseoir, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi ! dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione, encore abrutie de sommeil, se laissa traîner jusqu'au canapé. Ron s'installa contre elle et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

\- Premièrement, je quitte le magasin de Georges à la fin de l'été pour commencer une formation d'Auror. Comme ça, quand tu repartiras en déplacement, je pourrais t'accompagner…

La brune masqua un air affolé et se contenta d'un sourire affable.

\- Et pour finir, ajouta-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche, veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

L'agent secret sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Elle était incapable de bouger et sentait sur elle les regards de ses parents. Elle voulut crier à son ami que non, elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, qu'elle voulait retrouver son unique amour, Grace, la femme qui était morte dans les eaux sales de la Seine, la femme qu'elle avait serré contre elle dans de trop rares moments et qui n'aurait jamais de sépulture décente, la femme dont la chaleur lui manquait. La femme qui était morte car Hermione n'avait pas compris le jeu de dupes qui s'était déroulé, alors que Grace avait rempli son rôle à la perfection.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre. Elle avait été dans un brouillard complet depuis que Grace avait sombré et l'agent secret prenait enfin pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu, de ce qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais.

\- Oui… murmura-t-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Ron lui passa la bague au doigt et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Hermione compta jusqu'à cinq et se dégagea de l'étreinte pour prendre son téléphone portable.

\- Désolée, un appel, mentit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas, l'appareil collé à son oreille. Bonsoir chef ! Oui… Ok, je viens au plus vite. Le temps de passer un manteau. A tout de suite.

Elle fit semblant de raccrocher et vit l'air soupçonneux qu'affichaient ses parents. Elle eut une mine contrite pour Ron tout en passant une paire de baskets.

\- Euh… On se voit demain ? demanda le roux, en se grattant la nuque.

\- Je te tiens au courant, promis. Et merci d'être passée. M'man, tu me mets le repas au frais pour demain midi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la maison et s'éloigna rapidement, respirant profondément. Elle s'abrita à l'abri d'une haie et, après avoir jeté des regards autour d'elle, elle transplana pour apparaître devant la porte d'un appartement. Elle frappa quelques coups et attendit patiemment que la locataire ouvre.

\- Hermione ? Ca fait un bail ! lança Padma en laissant entrer son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

L'Indienne arrêta son babillage et dévisagea la Gryffondor. La Serdaigle lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai… rencontré une femme, murmura la brune d'une voix absente. Ca s'est enflammé comme un fétu de paille, ça a flambé en un éclair et ça n'a laissé que des cendres... et un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Et tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger cela ?

\- Elle est morte… par ma faute.

L'aveu fut comme un coup de poignard et la Gryffondor se laissa tomber contre le mur, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Padma s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

\- Ron m'a demandé en mariage… Et j'ai dit oui…

La Serdaigle essuya du pouce les joues humides de son amie, laissant sa main chaude sur la peau tiède.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Padma.

\- Ne pas être jalouse… murmura la brune. Tu en serais capable ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'Indienne. Si tu me promets la même chose.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda Hermione dans une tentative de sourire.

\- Ouais, et rien que pour ça, tu vas adorer t'envoyer en l'air avec moi… Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, tu as besoin d'un gros câlin.

\- C'est qui ?

Padma se pencha et murmura deux mots à l'oreille de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière la dévisagea, incrédule, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Bon, un tome 2 est en cours de réflexion, mais ne viendra pas tout de suite, nous travaillons sur le tome suivant de la trilogie des reines ! A très bientôt sur ffnet, et merci de nous suivre !

Bisous,

Sygui et Link9


End file.
